El ultimo dia con mi BBBFF
by cairon-g400
Summary: ¿Que sucedio el ultimo dia antes de que Shining Armor se fuera a la academia de la guardia real? historia basada en el capitulo "boda en Equestria"


Era un hermoso día en Equestria, estaba soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo mientras las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estaban en un enorme parque lleno de flores silvestres y árboles frutales a su alrededor, mientras Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se divertían, hablaban de varias cosas o comían algún bocadillo, Twilight estaba sentada en la sabana donde se encontraba la cesta y la comida con una cara de pocos amigos mientras leia una de las cartas que le había enviado la princesa Celestia y sobre todo la frase "la boda entre la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot", estaba molesta… como era posible que su propio hermano no se hubiera acordado siquiera de avisarle del día mas importante de su vida, pero aun así pensaba que seguramente tenía una razón pero él era demasiado importante para ella, era el único al que podía llamar amigo… y el único que le daba su confianza y sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba por detrás

-¡BUUUUU!- dijo Rainbow Dash muy cerca del oído de Twilight

-¡AAAAHHHHH!... ¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!- dijo Twilight con una mezcla de susto y enojo después del enorme susto que le dio Rainbow que casi la hizo dar un brinco

-lo siento Twi… es que no pude evitarlo- dijo riéndose a carcajadas Rainbow por la reacción de su amiga pero la unicornio purpura después del susto solo agacho las orejas y su rostro tomo una expresión de tristeza

-¿Qué te pasa terroncito de azúcar?- dijo Applejack al ver la expresión de Twilight

-nada… es solo que…-hizo una pequeña pausa intentando controlar sus emociones –el es mi BBBFF y… no me lo dijo… aun recuerdo cuando fue a estudiar a la academia real de Canterlot…- dijo Twilight con pesar rememorando aquel momento

Flash back

En un campo enorme lleno de pasto verde y algunos árboles una pequeña unicornio purpura leia tranquilamente bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, no recordaba que ese día era especial para alguien muy cercano a ella y por lo tanto había ido a ese lugar a leer con la única compañía de los libros pero cuando pensó que tranquilamente iba a pasar todo el día leyendo escucho una voz familiar

-¡hermanita!... ¡tengo grandes noticias!- dijo gritando un unicornio blanco de crin y cola azul en tonos claro y oscuro, con un tamaño mayor al de la unicornio purpura mientras se aproximaba rápidamente a ella

-¿hermano?... ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que acompañarías a papá- dijo Twilight algo confundida

-si lose pero antes de irme llego una carta de la academia de la guardia real y… ¡me aceptaron!- dijo Shining casi saltando de la emoción

-me alegro hermano pero… ¿no que debías tener unos años más para poder ser aceptado?- pregunto Twilight al recordar las reglas para admisión de nuevos cadetes que estaban en un cartel cuando acompaño a su hermano a presentar el examen

-sí pero mi examen de aptitud física y mental resulto ser muy bueno y por eso decidieron otorgarme el permiso especial de acceso que solo se les dan a los más dotados además de una beca para que todo lo que necesite lo obtenga sin costo alguno ¡no puedo creer que me aceptaran!- dijo Shining tomando los cascos de Twilight y haciendo varios giros de emoción entre los dos

-felicidades hermano te extrañare cuando estés en clases pero en las noches me lo contaras todo ¿sí?- dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras le daba un tierno abrazo

-no entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso hermanita?- dijo confundido Shining

-a que… solo es una escuela ¿no? Iras de día y volverás a casa de noche…- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano con una expresión un tanto temerosa

-no… no Twilight lamentablemente no es como ese tipo de escuelas este es un internado… me… me tendré que ir por todo el tiempo que dure y… quizás no nos veremos hasta navidad… pero prometo que te escribiré una carta cada día hermanita- dijo Shining con tristeza pero tratando de no hacer entristecer a Twilight

-pero… pero… ¿Por qué tienes que irte?... yo… yo te quiero hermano, quiero que siempre estemos juntos… por favor… n… no te vayas- dijo Twilight con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos casi a punto de llorar

-tranquila… ya verás que volveré más rápido de lo que crees y estaré contigo siempre hermanita… pero entiéndelo es mi sueño y lo eh anhelado desde que tenía tu edad por favor compréndelo- dijo comprensivamente intentando razonar con Twilight

-pero… pero… no quiero perderte… yo te quiero mucho hermano mayor… "dijo empezando a llorar

-shhh tranquila hermanita no llores, siempre estaremos juntos porque nuestra amistad es más fuerte aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros nuestro pensamiento nos une- dijo mientras abrazaba cálidamente a Twilight

-pero… pero… está bien hermano mayor… pero promételo… promete que cuando tengas tiempo vendrás a verme y estaremos juntos todo el día si puedes…- dijo Twilight aun con tristeza pero ya más calmada mirándolo fijamente

-te lo prometo hermanita, siempre que pueda vendré a verte sin falta pero por ahora vamos a casa, mamá y papá me organizaron una pequeña fiesta por haber sido aceptado y no podría festejar sin que mi LSBFF (Little Sister Best Friend Forever) estuviera presente- le sonríe abrazándola mas cariñosamente para luego levantarse

-tu… ¿Qué?- dijo Twilight confundida

-mi hermanita, mi mejor amiga por siempre- dijo Shining acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Twilight

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron su camino de regreso a su hogar, Shining sintió que se apegaban mucho a él y volteo para mirar a Twilight quien frotaba suavemente su mejilla contra el costado de su hermano mayor, este sonrió y acercándose puso la punta de su cuerno contra la punta del cuerno de su hermanita y en ese momento la magia de ambos provoco una pequeña explosión como si fueran pequeños fuegos artificiales, ambos sonrieron y continuaron su camino hasta su hogar

-te quiero mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo por siempre…- susurro Twilight antes de entrar a su hogar mientras veía de reojo a su hermano y sonreía

Fin del flash back

-lo sé pero el te espera solo para ver que lo apoyes en el día mas especial de su vida Twilight así que vamos ponte feliz por el- le dijo Applejack intentando animar a la unicornio

-está bien lo hare pero luego lo voy a regañar por no haberme dicho- dijo Twilight un poco más animada y con un tono de broma

Después de la ceremonia, se encontraban los dos hermanos en un balcón de Canterlot mirando las estrellas, Twilight volteo a ver a su hermano que aun seguía viendo las estrellas con una expresión un tanto seria

-Hermano… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Twilight algo preocupada

- no me pasa nada hermanita es solo que… por poco… me caso con la persona equivocada… ¡¿Cómo pudo tenerme bajo su hechizo?!- dijo Shining frustrado por lo acontecido en la ceremonia

-tranquilo… al final el amor que se tienen tu y Cadence los volvió más poderosos que la mismísima princesa Celestia y que esa despiadada Chrysalis y al final el amor venció sobre el mal… así que no te preocupes hermano no fue tu culpa- dijo Twilight intentando reconfortar a su hermano

-qué curioso hace tiempo yo era el que siempre te animaba cuando estabas triste o molesta y ahora es al revés, realmente has madurado y crecido mucho hermanita aunque nunca dejaste de ser una come libros estudiosa eh- dijo Shining riéndose animadamente

-tal vez pero aun así te salve de ser esclavo de esa reina malvada así que me debes una muy grande- lo miro retadoramente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-si… sino hubiera sido porque descubriste antes que nadie que no era la verdadera Cadence hubiera sido el fin de Equestria, eres una gran heroína y sobre todo eres mi amada hermanita, ya no volveré a desconfiar de ti jamás- se acerca Shining a su hermanita y le da un tierno beso en la frente- oye tengo una idea pero necesito que me ayudes – dijo sonriéndole mientras empezaba a brillar su cuerno

Twilight sonrió sabiendo de lo que se trataba y uniendo su cuerno al de su hermano lanzaron un poderoso rayo de luz hacia el cielo donde exploto en un montón de destellos, muchos fuegos artificiales mágicos y maravillosos creados por una de las fuerzas más poderosas que existen… el amor fraternal y al haberse acabado el espectáculo se miraron fijamente y se acercaron dándose un tierno abrazo y como si se hubieron leído la mente el uno al otro pronunciaron al mismo tiempo -seremos los mejores amigos para siempre- y sonriendo se quedaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro toda la noche, contándose lo acontecido en sus vidas y sintiendo esa unión que es más fuerte que el tiempo o la distancia… la amistad

Bueno amigos este es un simple fic que hice porque me gusto mucho esta pareja de hermanos y desde luego no se preocupen no los veo como pareja amorosa aunque en la serie casi pareciera que Twilight sintiera celos de Cadence claro antes de saber que era con ella con quien se iba a casar su hermano jejeje, en fin espero que la disfruten y perdónenme si esta algo corto pero intente hacer lo posible por mostrar aquellos sentimientos que hay entre dos hermanos que se quieren, bueno también humildemente pido sus reviews porque sin ellos no tendré "pila" para continuar y gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
